<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Hands in Mine by Kamari333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666807">Your Hands in Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333'>Kamari333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underpatch (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Papyrus/Underpatch Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Grocery Shopping, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Polyamory, Underpatch Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), lewd jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For my 333 Tumblr Followers raffle winner, "skele-shipper" !!</p><p>Slim (fellswap papyrus), Stretch (swap papyrus), and Green (g!papyrus) are in a polyamorous relationship. It isn’t perfect, but Slim wouldnt change a god damn thing for the world.</p><p>Have another rarepair, bitches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kamari333 Gifts and Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Hands in Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleShipper/gifts">SkeleShipper</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Congratulations, skele-shipper!! I hope you like it!!</p><p>They picked the boys, but couldn’t decide which combo they wanted, so I thought, why choose? POLY! POLY!! POLY!!! :3</p><p>Enjoy this slice of domestic life from Slim’s PoV</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slim hummed softly as he sauntered out of the dead end alleyway, having shortcut there with his shopping cart full of groceries (<em>hey, he paid for all that heavy soda, and it wasn't like he was stealing the cart if he brought it back later</em>). The metal frame rattled noisily, fighting for dominance with the sound of rustling plastic as the wind rustled the bags. Although he would understand anyone who classified the sounds as annoying, to him, they were the calming ambiance of domestic life, and <em>by god</em> did it put him in a good mood. He pushed the cart up the way, only needing to work a little harder against a stubborn, squeaky wheel that didn't like concrete, and right to the door of his shared apartment. He fished his keys out, still humming under his breath as he unlocked their apartment door and let it swing open.</p><p>"I assure you, I'm in perfect form," drifted a smooth, familiar voice from the livingroom. The crisp, precise diction that Slim expected from the voice seemed shaken, as if it's speaker were struggling.</p><p>"uhuh," replied a second, equally soothing voice, timbre lower, diction less crisp, but in a fashion that was far more typical of its owner. "hold still, i'm almost done."</p><p>Slim pushed the cart into the apartment, closing and locking the door with the habitual practice his paranoid lifestyle had beaten into him. He didn't bother putting a single thing away yet, instead shortcutting to the doorway of the livingroom to investigate.</p><p>There on the couch, in seemingly one piece, were his roommates Stretch and Green (and if Slim sagged a bit against the doorframe with relief, if his soul untwisted and his magic calmed, no one else had to know).</p><p>Green was looking a little worse for wear, by Slim's standards (which may have been double, but he wasn't ashamed of it); his usually pristine white labcoat was discolored by burn marks and soot, sporting holes and colorful stains that appeared the most severe on the ends of the sleeves, but also exploded out from the chest area as well. Knowing Green, <em>'exploded'</em> was likely more literal than anything else.</p><p>Stretch was sitting on the footrest he'd pulled up in front of Green, sitting as close as possible without getting into the other's lap. He was hunched over, focus completely on his hands as they worked a length of gauze carefully (if shoddily -- the kind of job someone did with all the salubrious intent in the world, yet lacked the practical skill to apply it) in his attempt at wrapping each individual finger of Green's perforated hands.</p><p>One of Green's hands was already fully wrapped, the gauze standing out white against the blackened rags of his now ruined labcoat. The other was three fingers done, leaving the gaping hole and black burns in near perfect view. The holes in Green's hands (as well as the two cracks in his face) were expected. The char marks were <em>not</em>.</p><p>"I could have wrapped them myself," Green tried again.</p><p>"uhuh." Stretch didn't look up, his voice flat and heavy with irritation.</p><p>"I am unhurt."</p><p>"sure."</p><p>"I hate to bother you with such a trivial task."</p><p>"helping you isnt 'trivial'."</p><p>Silence hung between them. Green refused to look away from Stretch's face. Stretch refused to look away from where Green's hand was tenderly cradled in his.</p><p>"...I am sorry, dearest." Green finally said, contrition weighing on every word.</p><p>"this is why i keep telling you to wear your gloves!" Stretch scolded. "your safety is important!!"</p><p>"I know," Green agreed, his body sinking lower into the cushions. "It simply slips my mind..."</p><p>"like stopping for lunch, no doubt," Stretch muttered, clipping the end of the gauze and taping it into place. He continued to hold Green's hand in his own, until the tension in his shoulders eased and he let out a deep breath. "don't scare me like that."</p><p>Green left his physical hands to lay where they were. A phantom hand, a construct of magic that Green was adept at creating and manipulating, materialized in the air, only to gently brush its knuckles against Stretch's cheekbone. "I am well. I am only sorry to have startled you."</p><p>Stretch kept up the glare-of-disappointment for all of five seconds, before he closed his sockets and leaned into Green's hand construct. "i'm just glad you're going to be okay."</p><p>The way Stretch's head tilted, so he could rest against Green's magic, left a strip of bare bone exposed on his neck and shoulder.</p><p>Slim had never had the best self control. He had no motivation to change that. Feeling the sharpness of his own grin on his face, Slim slunk up right behind Stretch, winking at Green over his shoulder. He curled his arms around Stretch's unprotected middle, settling his legs on either side of him to box him in as he sat down on the foot rest, viscerally pleased at how perfectly their bodies seemed to line up. In the same motion, he nipped at the presented bone, letting his false teeth graze over the unmarred white of Stretch's clavicle. "givin' out hand jobs without me? i'm hurt," Slim purred against the side of Stretch's skull.</p><p>Stretch stiffened in his arms, honey-colored light flushing, vivid, along his joints and face. Slim felt the harsh intake of air in the motion of his ribcage, delighting in how long it lingered there like a scared animal.</p><p>Green went from perfect composure to hysterics in the span of a heartbeat, his whole body shaking with laughter.</p><p>Stretch made a soft whining noise (which sounded too much like prey to Slim, too tempting). "don't tease!! and this isn't the time!! green blew himself-"</p><p>"didn't know he was that flexible," Slim cut in, still smiling against that pretty neck he was so comfortable against.</p><p>Green started right back up in his laughter, although Slim noted that his magic construct was holding steady, appreciating the smooth planes of Stretch's face.</p><p>"oh my god-!!" Stretch groaned, and Slim could hear it in his voice how he knew he had been out maneuvered: he couldn't retaliate without his hands, and his hands were occupied with a task that could not be aborted.</p><p>"wow, we must be really good ta getcha screamin' like that before we even started, darlin'~" Slim cooed, pressing another toothy kiss against Stretch's cervical vertebrae.</p><p>"is this my punishment?" Stretch lamented. "is this my punishment for all my puns? dirty jokes at my expense??"</p><p>"C-correlation does not equal causation," Green finally got out, getting his giggle fit under control, "but if you wish to see it that way, then yes."</p><p>"if we're talkin' punishments," Slim murmured, letting the gravel his voice picked up over years of smoking weigh his pitch lower, "does that mean ya've been bad~?"</p><p>"n- i-" Stretch floundered, the brightness of his magic displaying his fluster to the world. Slim leaned in to lick at a particularly vulnerable joint behind Stretch's jaw. For a moment, Slim contemplated taking it further, letting his hands wander from their innocent grip to more tender places, exploring the secret crevices Stretch hid under baggy clothes that smelled of pot brownies and honey nut cheerios. Slim considered how fun it would be, having his younger, smaller datemate squirm in his lap as he gave his taller one a show.</p><p>Then he picked Stretch up bodily and set him aside. "go put tha groceries 'way. yer medical skills 're bad 'n ya should feel bad."</p><p>"you're a bully," Stretch retorted, fixing a decidedly sweaty hoodie. Slim didn't comment on the underlying fondness. His usual retort, <em>'but ya love me anyway,'</em> hung unspoken between them. Slim quirked his grin up and wiggled his brow ridges, taunting Stretch with the possibility. Somehow, that always made him even <em>more</em> flustered, making his mind hyper focus on it, on the memory of every time Slim would say it, and every possible meaning it could have.</p><p>Slim loved making Stretch think himself into circles, watching that usually brilliant mind work itself into a lather over silly things like mutual affection between datemates.</p><p>Stretch retreated from the psychological warzone, shamelessly ruffled like a bird who had been pet backwards.</p><p>Slim returned his attention to Green, who had up until that point been shielded from him. "he's right, yanno," Slim said bluntly, taking the only half-wrapped hand and deftly undoing Stretch's shoddy work. He kicked open the med kit and scooped up the salve and cotton balls, carefully but efficiently reapplying the cream before wrapping the hand he loved holding with the skill and attention it deserved.</p><p>"I am aware," Green admitted.</p><p>"what really happened?"</p><p>Green pointedly averted his eyes (his one good eyelight sliding in an elegant curve to the left). "...It is just difficult to remember when the hand I am using is attached or not. They all feel the same: my hands." As if to prove his point, one of the phantom hands settled on top of Slim's skull, thumbing lightly at one of the cracks. The intent burned against his bones: <em>fondness, gratitude, affection</em>, tempered by the cold calculating magnitude of a personality that could choose at any moment to withhold it, and yet did not.</p><p>Slim nuzzled into it, feeling entitled to that affection. He wouldn't be getting it if he wasn't. He knew Green better than that.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>(But he knew Green better than that.)</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>why did you bring the whole stars forsaken cart?!?!</em>" Stretch's shrill outcry came seconds later.</p><p>Green promptly lost his composure yet again, his laugh musical in its simplicity, in its rarity (or what might have been rarity to anyone who wasn't Slim and Stretch, but Slim was greedy that way: he would hoard the experience selfishly, like a chain smoking dragon, and to hell with anyone else who wanted his treasures).</p><p>He chuckled at himself: when did he become such a poet?</p><p>"<em>slim, this is stealing?!?! what if they call the police?!?!?!?!</em>"</p><p>"better hurry up 'n return it, then," Slim called over his shoulder, not looking away from his very important work. "<em>after</em> ya put tha groceries away~"</p><p>"<em>WHY AM I THE RESPONSIBLE ONE?!</em>" Stretch lamented, loudly. "<em>WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!</em>"</p><p>Green had to use a construct to slap his own knee in mirth, laughing so hard that Slim was certain he would be suffocating if he had a need for air. The noise was gone, wrung out of him until only manic wheezing puffs were left, his cheeks flushed his namesake.</p><p>Slim just grinned, finishing his bandage work on one hand before switching to the other. His people were safe and happy. His LV burned down to manageable embers in his soul, pacified by the domestic life around him.</p><p>He would figure out who had the balls to sabotage his boyfriend's labwork later. Stars knew Green would never tell him a damn thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i like to headcanon slim was humming 'i've got no fucks to give', that song that the ukulele-playing guy did</p><p>So, yeah. Green is way too smart to have accidentally blown his own self up. he was kinda empty headed for not wearing gloves, but he would have if he thought he was working with something volatile. meaning someone sabotaged his stuff at his work lab (which he shortcut home from AFTER HIS HOURS WERE UP, not IMMEDIATELY for medical attention, because he is the great green and if two hands are useless he'll just use the other ones, and a few burns arent going to get in the way of SCIENCE)</p><p>and green is smart enough to know who. but he's too nice to bring it up. or admit it when he is also smart enough to know that slim will kill for him in a heartbeat</p><p>so slim is kinda pissed and is going to shank a bitch but thats not the important part of this story so it isn't here</p><p>meanwhile stretch is just freaking out because his bae got blown up and he needs SOMETHING to do thats USEFUL because he has anxiety that demands he be useful.</p><p>green just feels better coming home to all this enthusiastic affection and love and warm fuzzies so he's sitting there being a happy camper</p><p>enjoy your new rarepair bitch &lt;3 thanks for reading~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>